


There’s a rule to life, or two

by LarryInPanties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Florist Harry, Fluff, Greece, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are Saps, Harry is sweet, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Only the Brave - Freeform, Romance, Size Difference, Tiny Louis Tomlinson, Yes i like adding a lot of unnecessary tags, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryInPanties/pseuds/LarryInPanties
Summary: "I can't believe I’m breaking my own rules." Rule number 28 don't fall in love.Louis has a set of rules that he lives by - you need it when you are constantly travelling, living new experiences, and meeting new people. These rules were simply just precautions to take if he wants to live his best life - see, very simple. Some of his most used rules are rule 4, "Always have spare money on you, no matter what country you were in",  rule 2 “Carry light - no need for an excessive amount of luggage", and rule 45 "Always make sure to send a postcard back to your grandma when you visit a new country.”Yes, one of the rules was don't fall in love, but it never says anything about not falling in love with a certain curly-headed man.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	There’s a rule to life, or two

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is a short one shot based off of Louis’ song called only the brave (my favourite song hehe)
> 
> sorry my written is a little rough! i’m currently getting back into the habit of writing after so long 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Louis has a set of rules that he lives by - you need it when you are constantly travelling, living new experiences, and meeting new people. These rules were simply just precautions to take if he wants to live his best life - see, very simple. Some of his most used rules are rule 4, "Always have spare money on you", rule 2 "carry light - no need for an excessive amount of luggage", and rule 45 "always make sure to send a postcard back to your grandma when you visit a new country." Yes, that was definitely an important rule, unless he wants to get an earful from her on the phone. 

He also has a rule that says not to fall in love, rule 28 to be exact, but that doesn't mean he can't longingly stare at a certain florist. Well, and if said florist happens to keep glancing at him too, then Louis can't help it.

Louis was currently in Chania, Greece - beautiful city with an even more beautiful culture. He's choosing to stay here for about 3 weeks before he flies off in search of another country to explore. Louis wants to travel, he wants to live life, and not be tied down to one place. He wants to experience different cultures of the world and not have to be stuck in the same place in the same desk job for the rest of his life. 

He was walking the streets during the evening, with the sun almost done setting while the street lights flashed on one-by-one, and came across this small but cute place called 'mikró louloúdi' or little flower - cute, he thought. 

Upon entering, Louis was crowded with the scent of fresh and sweet smelling flowers. He glances at the huge amount of flowers and plants, ranging from big to small. If Louis could turn himself into a bug so he could live in this place for the rest of his life, he would. The little silver bell above the door rang to signal to the workers that there was a new customer needing to be attended to. The sound causes another worker to come out from the little room in the back. Louis' jaw drops once he sees him - no, not metaphorically. This man was tall, around a whole head taller than himself, and had dark curly brown locks that cascaded to his shoulders into perfect ringlets. Louis couldn't get over the tan skin and broadness of him - broad chest, muscular biceps that he wants to wrap his hands around, sharp jawline . 

Louis blushes when the mystery worker looks his way, so he quickly turns his head to act as if he was looking at the collection of sunflowers in front of him. He pinches himself to bring him back to thinking rationally - stop acting like some lovesick puppy for christ sake, he told himself. 

Louis could hear him talking to the new customer. His voice was deep, with an accent that came out in slow drawls - how could someone's voice be that attractive. When the two were done talking, the mystery worker, let's call him curly, went back behind the counter. Louis had two options; leave right now to continue on with his night or pick a random bunch of flowers to buy so he could talk to the cute florist. He didn't even know why he was acting like this because one night stands wasn't really his thing, especially while travelling, and he also didn't have the time to get into a relationship right now.

Louis pretty much says fuck it and grabs a bundle of purple flowers that he doesn't even know the name to - they are pretty though. When he walks up to the counter he pretends he doesn't feel the stare of the other man on him and instead smiles as he hands him the flowers to wrap up.

The man opens his mouth to speak, "Hi, is this your first time here?" Louis is going to die and go to heaven, this man sounds and looks like an angel. 

Louis blushes from having the gorgeous man's eyes on him, "U-um, yeah." He clears his throat a little bit, "I'm actually visiting for a few weeks. You now, travelling around and stuff like that."

He gives him a warm smile. "Well I'm glad you chose to come in. These flowers for anything special?"

Louis freezes slightly, he should've came up with a possible reason before hand. "Just trying to spruce up the hotel I'm staying at for now, I guess." 

The man nods and gives Louis the flowers after he pays. It was wrapped in a clear glittery plastic with a blue ribbon tied around the front hold it together. As Louis is about unfortunately walk away from the counter and drag himself to the door, the florist stops and him and tells him to wait. 

When he comes back from the little room behind the counter, he's holding a singular tiny blue flower. He steps around the counter so he was standing right in front of Louis. The smaller man suddenly holds his breath when the other reaches his hand up and tucks the flower behind Louis' ear. If Louis thought his blushing was bad a few minutes ago, his face sure feels like it was on fire now. 

"Pretty boys deserve pretty flowers." Louis can finally take a breath when he's done. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Louis." It came out as almost a whisper, still dazed from being that close and smelling the floral scent that came off of Harry. 

"Pretty name too." Harry grins. "Well, we're about to close so I'll let you get on your way then."

Louis slowly backs up, "O-oh, bye then." 

"Bye, Louis." If his name didn't sound perfect coming off the taller man's tongue, then he didn't know what did.

As Louis walks out of the store, he kept repeating to himself, "Rule twenty-eight, rule twenty-eight, rule twenty-eight." 

\- 

Louis doesn't know why he comes back the next day, then the next, then the next day - until he spent some time there for a whole week. A whole week of chatting with the man he now knows as Harry. Every day he would learn a new fact about the man and every day said man would put a new flower behind his ear. One of the day's he put one behind his ear called a 'baby's breath'. All Louis heard was the word baby. 

When day 8 comes along and he's back in the flower shop, Harry finally offers to take him to his favourite places around the city. Louis blushes and accepts his offer. He left the shop that day with the biggest smile on his face.

Rule 28, don't fall in love. 

-

The real reason why he had rule 28 is because he was afraid. Genuinely and truly afraid of getting his heart broken. It was hard for Louis to express his emotions and how he felt - he thought that no one would want to put up with all his insecurities and problems back home. With Harry though it was different, he became an open book with him because he always listens carefully to what he had to say. Harry was just so wonderful and always had a positive outlook on things.

When Louis arrives at the flower shop that day, he prepares himself to spend the day with Harry - no amount of days already spent with him could stop the continuous blush that's always on his cheeks. 

Harry has a big smile as he walks out behind the counter and goes over to give Louis a hug. "G' morning, little flower." Yeah, Harry also calls him little flower, after the shop, because he says he's pretty and petite just like a flower is. When Harry told him that, it just made him swoon even harder. 

Louis hugs the taller man back by going on his tippy toes and wrapping his arms around his neck. They sway like that for a moment before Louis breaks apart with a blush - maybe that hug was a little too long.

"Ready to go?"

Louis nods his head and with that they venture off into town. "Where are you taking me today?" 

"Mmm, a few places here and there." Harry smirks, "A surprise, one might say." The taller man wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders easily and gently tugs him into his side as they walk.

Louis glances up at Harry who's staring ahead. Today they were both dressed for the warm weather and Louis was internally screaming because Harry's curls were hidden in the bun he made. He kinda wants to kiss his jaw that was in such close proximity, but he also reminds himself of his rules. They reach their first destination and Louis is pleased when he finds out it's a small bakery - he hasn't eaten breakfast yet.

"I love coming to this place in the mornings. They serve the best red velvet cupcakes." Harry holds the door open for him and they walk up the glass counter that showcases all of the different desserts and pastries. 

Louis raises an eyebrows, "Cupcakes for breakfast?" He teases. 

Harry gave him a little pinch on the hip "Time is a social construct. Doesn't matter what time these foods go in your body."

Nope, Louis definitely did not blush at the small touch and he definitely didn't think about Harry's hands doing other things to him. "I don't think that's how it works, but okay" He let out a little giggle. 

Harry was the epitome of the man that Louis internally craves - strong, handsome, charming, caring. The way the taller man looked at him gave him butterflies, like he wants him too. Louis whispers to himself with a sigh, "Rule twenty-eight" 

Harry glances down at the smaller one, "What was that, little flower?" 

Louis cheeks tinge a pretty pink colour at being caught. "Oh, I said I think I wanna try the lemon loaf." 

Harry smirks at the effect he has on him. "Good choice, love."

When they pick their treats and then go to the register, Louis brings his wallet out to pay but Harry quickly stand in front of him so he can pay instead. "Using your ginormous body to block me is definitely rude." Louis huffs, "I'm insulted."

Harry turns around with a big smile on his face. "S'not my fault that you're tiny." He brushes the lily of the valley that's behind Louis' ear. "Also, pretty boys shouldn't have to pay. Especially since I invited you." 

"Well, what if I think you're pretty too? Who's gonna pay then?" Louis knows he's being a brat but he's trying to gain composure instead of turning into a stuttering and blushy mess. Louis thinks he sees the top of Harry's cheeks redden a little but he's probably just imagining things.

Harry scrunches up his nose and it's the most endearing thing Louis has ever seen. "You do make a good point."

They both giggle. 

Rule 28 

-

The day spent with Harry is probably the most fun he's had in months. Sometimes he did get lonely while travelling, so it was nice to have someone to keep him company - someone who was honestly perfect. They visit places for wine and cheese tasting, a flee market where Louis buys little knick-knacks, and site-see all the beautiful places. The day is also spent with Harry repeatedly putting sunscreen on Louis' face.

"Harry, you don't have to put it on me every twenty minutes." He says in between giggles as Harry smears the white lotion on his nose and cheeks. 

Harry's response every time is to pout and say, "I don't want this little flower to burn."

How could Louis deny someone with that face?

The last place they were going to visit that day, and Harry's personal favourite, was the beach. The water was a very vibrant blue but slowly getting darker due to the sun almost done setting. Louis and Harry walk the length of the beach together, toes digging in the sand as they took their shoes off. Somehow during the walk, they end up hand in hand - Louis doesn't mind.

Harry stops Louis and grabs him by the shoulders to face him. "We should go in the water?"

Louis raises an eyebrow, "But we don't have any swimming trunks."

"Shouldn't stop us from having." Harry starts to pull his shirt off. "Beside, we can just swim in our boxers."

Louis was definitely not staring as Harry stripped right in front of him. He now could finally see the full thing - his muscular yet soft abs, his broad chest, his strong legs, his-. Louis was broken out of his thoughts when Harry starts sprinting towards the water. So what if he likes how stronger Harry was than him, sue him.

The smaller man starts to slowly peel off his clothes until he was left in only a pair of tight black boxers. He could feel Harry staring at him but he chose to ignore it - if only he knew how much Harry was admiring his soft curves and petite frame right now. Once he was finally done undressing, he slowly makes his way to the water and dips his toes in to feel the temperature - it was warm.

Louis shrieks when a warm body swiftly throws him over his shoulder and dunks him in the water. He came out of the water with a wet cough, "What the fuck, Harry?" Obviously he wasn't actually mad, but he was surprised.

Harry gave an innocent shrug. "Oops?"

Louis yelled and soon tackles Harry in the water, bringing him down with him. They both giggle and play in the water a little as it gets dark. After a while, they both stop and Louis is pressed against Harry's chest and he holds him up and sways them back and forth.

Louis peaks up at the taller man through his eyelashes, "This is relaxing."

Harry grins back down at him as he thumbs at Louis cheek, "See, I told you we'd have fun. I never lie." 

Blood drains from Louis' face as he realizes how close their lips actually are and how intimate their position is for someone you've known for only slightly longer than a week. Louis holds his breath but doesn't make any move to pull away.

Harry finally breaks the silence, "May I kiss you, little flower." He slowly strokes Louis' ear where the flower used to be - it must have gone missing in the water 

Fuck rule 28 he says to himself and quickly nods his head.

Harry gently tilts Louis' head upwards, pressing his soft lips to Louis'. They kiss that like for a minute, just soft and sweet, that practically has Louis vibrating in Harry's hold. Louis whimpers when Harry bites his lip and swipes his tongue over to sooth it.

"So good, baby." Harry parts for a moment to admire Louis' flushed state before diving back into his mouth.

The kiss becomes more heated as the seconds go on when Harry parts Louis lips with his tongue. He takes control of the kiss and their tongues slide together and Harry groans when he hears Louis whine in response. Louis smaller tongue comes out to to suck Harry's into his mouth, causing Harry to let out a guttural moan.

Harry pulls back, slightly out of breath. When he sees the line of spit connecting their lips he quickly sucks it into his mouth as he presses one last kiss to Louis' lips. "I think I'm addicted." Harry moans as he watches Louis lick his lips. "Fuck, your lips are sinful, little flower." 

Louis bites his lip and smiles, "Could say the same about you."

Harry pulls him to his chest and laughs, "You're just something else. A good something else though." 

Louis starts to twirls ringlets of Harry's wet hair between his fingers, "You know, before you I never cared for love." He gives Harry another peck on the lips. "Then I met you and now I feel like my life is about to change for the better."

Harry grins so hard, "Love and feelings are tricky but when you, you know."

They kiss again under the moonlight.

-

If Louis ends up staying in Greece longer than his original 3 weeks because he 'missed his boat ride', then nobody has to know except for him, and maybe Harry. Louis knows he's ready to put his heart out to Harry because love is only for the brave.


End file.
